ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Taildas
Taildas ( テールダス, Terudasu) is a monster that appeared in the series Ultraman Comos in episodes 37 and 43. It became when possessed by Chaos Header and when remodeled by Alien Nowar. Subtitle: Underground Monster (地底怪獣, Chitei kaijū) History Normal and Chaos Taidas A rather easily frightened monster, he appeared out of the ground near a town one day and EYES managed to spot him. He was attacked and shot with a NX-0117 missile and soon dug underground to escape but, with the missile still in its back. He appeared later that day and meet EYES again and noticing the missile they tried to remove it without hurting the monster but, dug away. He appeared the third time and EYES tried again to remove it. Before they could remove it Chaos Organisms soon turned the creature into Chaos Taildas. The monster went to attack EYES and Musashi turned into Ultraman Cosmos and went to fight the monster but, had a hard time fighting him. He went into Corona Mode but, was still hadn't had the upper hand. The blue giant goes to Eclpise mode and now having a better chance of fighting the monster. With a shot of the Cosmium Beam the Organisms were expelled and Chaos Taildas turned back to normal and went back underground. Mechalator Taildas Captured by Alien Nowars they took the peaceful monster and modified him into their cyborg monster. He arose one day in the city smashing buildings and streets and EYES could only watch the destruction. Shockingly, it stopped and white fluid came out of its jaw as the monster died due to the incompatibilty with the cybernetic body parts. It was brought to EYES Base for an examination before a burial can be made. Data - Chaos= Chaos Taildas Statistics *Height: 52 m *Tail Length: 30 m *Weight: 66, 000 t Powers and Abilities *Tail: Chaos Taildas can use his tail to bash enemies. *Extrodinary Jumper: He can jump thousands of feet in the air. - Mechalator= Taildas Mechalator Statistics *Height: 52 m *Tail Length: 30 m *Weight: 66, 000 t Powers and Abilities *Greater Strength and Agility: As told by an Alien Nowar, when any monsters turned into cyborgs by them, they will receive greater strength and agility. This also includes Taildas. **Burrowing: Once summoned, Taildas Mechalator can burrow underground and rise in a greater speed. Weakness Due to being an Earth monster, the metal used to modify him into a cyborg cannot adapt into the monster's body and thus killing him. }} Trivia *Mechalator Taildas' death is similar to humans and animals when they consume poison or drugs, causing the victim to vomitting white fluid and died. *Chaos Taildas roars are modified Bolgils and Golmede roars. *Taildas is one of the monsters that doesn't make up Beryudora's body in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. *Taildas is one of the many monsters living on Kapuya Island.The other monsters living on the island are Badehta, Bolgils, Dolban, Don Ron, Ephemera, Golmede, Golmede Beta, Lidorias, Mienin, Mogrudon, Neldorand, Spittle, and Tablis. Videos Category:Ultraman Cosmos Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Chaos Organism Victim Category:Cyborgs Category:Dinosaur Category:Subterranean Kaiju